My Days at Homestuck High
by KawaiiGothHomeStuck
Summary: This is an AU of Homestuck where all the characters go to a special high school to learn how to defeat the Condesce told from the point of view from my OC. Some romances happen along the way. I hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. My name Purple Rose Bloody Mary Wayett, but you can call me Purlro for short. I'm a rainbow drinker, or a vampire as you humans call them. No, I'm not like those Twilight vampire imposters. I don't sparkle, I GLOW! Kinda ironic, since I prefer the darkness. I have long black hair, down to my waist. It has white and purple streaks, and its red at the tips. Being a drinker rather than a regular troll, I have glowing white skin rather than grey, and I have piercing gray eyes and full black lips, and I am extremely beautiful. My horns are shaped like two fangs popping out of my head, and my sign is a pentagram colored in purple. I am almost 8 sweeps old, and I have a rare blood type, pure black blood. But, I lie and say I'm a purple blood so that dreadful prep of a queen won't try to kill me again. She had tried to use her drones to kill me before, but after I was culled, I had become a drinker, and ended up culling the drones. It's rather annoying. But it's in the past, because I am leaving Alternia for a better place.

I had arrived through a paradox space portal to a huge building in the middle of nowhere. Homestuck High. It's here I will learn a way to defeat the Condesce, and make Alternia a better place to live. I am shown to my dorm by a weird white guy, an exile maybe? Of course, my dorm is an awful shade of rose pink. I unpack, and make my room more to my tastes.

After I'm done unpacking/redecorating, I step outside to meet the others. I'm wearing a black corset with red lace and my sign, a black skirt with a slit in it, hot pink fishnet stockings, black high heeled shoes, black fishnet gloves, spiky red armband with matching dog collar, black pearl earrings, a red skull and crossbones ring on my right finger, a black and red cross on a chain necklace, and a red ribbon in my hair printed with black "666" all over it. My nails are black with red glitter, my hair is in a ponytail, and my face is painted with black lipstick, black eyeliner, red eyeshadow, and purple mascara.

I ran into Nepeta Leijon, a girl troll with short black hair, a blue kitty hat and tail, and her torn coat being the same color as her blood, olive green. She was so cute! It was disgusting!

"AC says hi nice to m33t you! Nyan!" says Nepeta, giving me a hug.

"Fuck off, fucking weeaboo!" I said pushing her out of the way. Then I spy someone else. This one was a fishy troll, he had wavy black hair with a streak of purple, and he had glasses, a blue and black striped scarf, and a smexy accent.

"Hi, im eridan ampora" he said not very interested. "wwelcome to homestuck high. wwhats your name?"

"Hello." I said with a seductive smile. "I'm Purlro Wayette. And I'm the girl of your dreams"

_**AN: Tell me what u think so far! I love how this turned out so far! Homestuck rox! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Why is no one reading this? Fuck it. Here's the next part. Enjoy!**_

I stretched and yawned as I woke up in my dorm. Instead of a reprocoon like most trolls sleep in, I sleep in a black lacy coffin filled with soper slime. I smiled as I looked at the troll MCR poster I had hanging above me.

It was morning, so I had to get ready for school. I threw on a purple blouse with black roses on it, a black fluffy skirt with red lace on it, purple and black striped stockings (like Stocking of Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt), black combat boots, a silver pentagram necklace on a steel chain, red fishnet gloves with black batwing bracelets, and red ankah shaped earrings. I had my hair in a messy bun, and I wore red lipstick, red eyeshadow, red eyeliner, black mascara, and since I was feeling a bit cutesy today, I added some midnight purple blush on my temples.

Usually, trolls don't like fashion, but I think Her Royal Bitchass (the Condesce) had us brainwashed from birth to think that way so she can be prettier than us. Fuck the Condesce! I can look as kawaii sexy as I want to! I buy all of my clothes from Hot Trollpic, which I can afford to because I'm rich.

After hours of boring classes, I go to the cafeteria where I bump into someone. He knocks down the blackcherry Faygo I was holding in my hand, the sweet soda spraying everywhere. That jerk.

"Hey watch where you're going!" I say in anger, until I see who it is.

It's a human boy, those are very rare here at the school. He has jet black hair, and icy blue eyes framed with square glasses. His skin was pale, and he was wearing all black except for the blue wind symbol on his shirt. It was John Egbert!

He was very sexy. I got a nosebleed just looking at him.

"I'm sorry. Nice to meet you John." John flashed a smile but then he accidentally put his finger on a tack and a big pearl of blood appeared on his finger. I gasped as I discovered something new about humans. They have red blood!

Now sure we trolls have a red color in the hemospectrum, but it's not really red, it's somewhat of a brown red, and the poorest trolls posses it. Any brighter red than that would be mutant, and the preppy queen would have that troll killed off, which means I don't get to taste his blood. :( But this human has a lovely shade of red in his body. I must have a taste! I lick the blood on his finger, tasting the sweet raspberry flavor. He looked at me weird at first, until he noticed the prick on his finger was gone.

I'm a weird type of drinker. Vampires and Rainbow Drinkers like to drink blood, correct? Well I do too, but at the same time I don't like to drink too much, or else it could kill a troll, which I found out the hard way. However, if a troll is wounded, I can simply lick the wound, I get my blood treat, and it would heal the wound, no matter how big or small. Everyone is happy, except the Condesce, who wants me and everyone else dead!

I walk until I see Eridan. He looked so sad, his red eye contacts showing depression.  
"What's wrong Eridan honey?" I asked sweetly.

"purlo, I dunno wwhat to do" he said crying. "fef is back." At the mention of Eridan's preppy ex matesprit, who is also the daughter of the Condesce, I stood up angrily.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING HERE!?111"


End file.
